1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell receives supply of hydrogen (fuel gas) and air containing oxygen (oxidant gas) to generate electricity. Such a fuel cell has a favorable generation temperature (80° C. to 90° C. in the case of a PEFC, for example), at which electricity is favorably generated, corresponding to the type of a catalyst (for example, Pt) which causes an electrode reaction of hydrogen or air.
In a fuel cell system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-191430, an inlet sealing valve is provided in an oxidant gas supply channel which supplies air to a cathode of a fuel cell, and an outlet sealing valve is provided in an oxidant off-gas exhaust channel which exhausts cathode off-gas.
During a halt to electricity generation by a fuel cell, the inlet sealing valve and the outlet sealing valve are closed to seal a cathode passage and to inhibit a highly active OH radical (hydroxyl radical) or the like from being produced.
This prevents an electrode catalyst layer from being oxidized by a hydroxyl radical to deteriorate the fuel cell.
A fuel cell system is mounted on a vehicle and used as a power source for driving a motor, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-159005.